In recent years, portable terminal devices such as cellular phones and smartphones have been in widespread use. Particularly, there is a demand for increasing the screen size of a display unit of each smartphone.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device in which a side wall of a front case is formed using a resin material.